The invention relates to a receiving element that contains a bolt that can be inserted into a bore of at least one component for fixing and/or aligning for subsequent processing. For instance, if two sheet metal parts are to be joined to one another by welding, corresponding receiving bores are introduced in them in which subsequently the receiving element is inserted for centering and receiving the sheet metal parts. In particular in the case of large components, a plurality of such receiving elements is usefully provided as production or assembly means. Such receiving elements can also be employed as holding pins and/or guide pins in machines, systems, or component processing systems, these including for example welding machines, punch machines, or presses.
The receiving elements generally comprise steel in their entirety and are subject to great wear. In order avoid spark discharges during electric welding, for instance in a welding machine, additional measures for insulation must be undertaken. In addition, such receiving elements can be used for guiding and/or aligning at least one component, especially a sheet metal part, during other production measures such as for instance in a press, punch machine, or the like, whereby there is substantial wear even when high-quality steel is used and with respect to narrow production tolerances the standing times of such receiving elements is short so that significant time and expense are required for the necessary exchange and replacement of the receiving elements.
Starting at this point, the object of the invention is to further develop the receiving element with low design complexity such that high dimensional stability and positioning accuracy are assured for a long service life. The manufacture of the receiving elements should require low complexity and/or material consumption and should be economically feasible. Furthermore, the electrical insulation required for producing a weld joint in the sheet metal parts should be assured.